Childs Play
by Umad-Summers
Summary: Faith is turned into a child after unwittingly running into the prankster Ethan Rayne. Set in season 3.
1. Strangers bearing gifts

**Timeline: **This is set in season 3, I'm going to say before Band Candy because it's difficult to justify why Ethan Rayne would come so soon back after that episode.

**Disclaimer: **Joss owns the universe, I merely have part of it out on loan.

-----

Faith strolled leisurely towards Sunnydale High, one hand jammed in her pants pocket, the other easily twirling a stake. She was being followed. Rustling footsteps, soft breathing and the scent of cheap cologne had been present from the moment she stepped out of her motel room. There was the loud cracking of twigs and the brunette slayer let out an annoyed growl. "Alright stealth boy parties over," she said as in one smooth movement she turned, dragging her stalker out his hiding place in the bushes. "Why are you following me?" Faith demanded as she tightened her grip on the man's jacket.

"I wasn't I-I…" the man trailed off, letting out a strangled sound as his feet slowly left the ground. "Okay, okay! I was," he conceded, staring fearfully down at the slayer who was effortlessly holding him several feet above the ground. "I know Rupert," he blurted desperately.

"You know G-man?"

"We were friends back in England before he became a watcher." He squirmed a bit, looking visibly relieved as Faith slowly lowered him back to the ground. "Ethan Rayne," he said as he extended a hand.

"Faith," the slayer replied, as she slipped both hands back into her pockets, ignoring his extended one. "But I'm guessin you already know that."

"I do," Ethan smiled. "Look can you give something to Rip- … Rupert for me?" he asked as he reached into his jacket, a gloved hand pulling out a small toy car, dented and scuffed with age. "Tell him Ethan send his regards," he smiled as he tossed the toy over to Faith.

"Don't see why you can't give it to him yourself," Faith said as she stared at the toy car in her hand, eyebrows raised in confusion. Looking up again she frowned. Ethan was gone. "What the Fu—" the slayer crumpled to the ground as she took a step, caught in the tangle of her suddenly too large clothes.

-----

This could not be happening. Faith paced around outside the high school library, every so often pushing up the sleeves of her jacket which kept on flopping down over her hands. Her once tight fitting leather pants were now hanging loosely, the bottoms clumsily rolled up above her socked feet. Her boots, now extremely heavy and too large to stay on were abandoned in the middle of the hallway. Stopping her pacing for a moment Faith risked another glance at the polished glass of Sunnydale High's trophy cabinet. Her reflection stared back, dark brown eyes wide and worried as they roamed across her features. She looked young. Faith wasn't sure how young exactly but she was guessing somewhere between five and seven. This was not good. Turning around again she took a deep breath, hesitating for a moment before striding purposely across the hall and pushing open the library doors.

As soon as she stepped into the room she regretted it. The whole gang was there, lounging around the study tables watching Buffy and Giles go through a training routine. The attention turned to her as the door whooshed shut with a soft thud.

"Hello," Giles broke the stunned silence as he pulled off some of his protective gear. "Are you lost?"

"G-man it's me." Faith said, wincing a bit at the sound of her voice. It was strangely high, lacking the deep gravelly quality that came from years of smoking.

"Who?" Giles asked as he squinted at the tiny girl.

"Your daughter," Faith deadpanned, smirking as the color drained from the librarians face.

"M-my what?" Giles choked out.

"Relax G, it's me, Faith."

"Faith?" Willow spoke up, her eyes going wide. "Like Faith the vampire slayer? That Faith?"

"Explains the outfit," Cordelia muttered.

"Oh my god, you're… adorable!"

Faith rolled her eyes, taking a step backwards as Buffy started towards her, arms outstretched. "B don't even try it," she warned.

"What happened?"

Turning her attention back to Giles, Faith narrowed her eyes. "Ran into one of your friends on the way here, does the name Ethan Rayne ring a bell?"

"Oh dear," Giles said as he removed his glasses, beginning to polish them vigorously.

"Gonna take that as a yes," Faith scowled as she crossed the room, hoisting herself onto the table and digging through her pants pockets, finally pulling out a pack of cigarettes which was immediately snatched out of her hands. "Red ya gotta be kidding me." She growled as she made an unsuccessful grab for them.

"So Ethan turned you into a little kid," Xander stated, a mock admonishing look crossing his face. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Xander if you don't shut up I will snap your—"

"Faith!" Willow exclaimed.

"Neck," she finished with a glare, which just deepened as she was met with a chorus of 'aww's.' "Giles, fix this."

"Why would you want to fix this?" Buffy spoke up. "Well right now anyway," she amended as Faith shot her a look. "I'd love to be little again."

"Oh yeah B?"

"Yeah, I mean no responsibility, no school, no—"

"Catch!" The brunette called out as she whipped the toy car out of her pocket, tossing it in Buffy's direction.

Slayer reflexes shifting into gear the blonde slayers hand snapped out and caught the small toy, her bright green eyes going wide as after a few seconds she began to shrink, her hands and feet disappearing under her loose workout clothing. "Faith!"

**_To be continued?_**


	2. With friends like these

**Authors Note: **Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! You all rock so much!!

-----

"I can't believe you did this," Buffy muttered yet again as her tiny hand clumsily turned another page in the large and very ancient text she was reading. The gang had been in frantic research mode for the last hour or so, and with every minute that ticked past without an answer the blonde slayer was getting steadily more annoyed.

"Me?" Faith looked incredulous. "This is G-mans pal's idea of a funny, not mine."

"But it was _you_ who tossed me the toy," Buffy practically growled as she glared at the other slayer.

"Aw is widdle B mad?" Faith cooed mockingly, her smug grin disappearing as the blonde lunged at her. They fell to the ground, kicking and scrabbling in a fight against each other and the tangle of their oversized clothes. "You we're the one who wanted a second childhood," Faith reminded as she tried to free her hand from the twisted sleeve of her jacket.

"I wasn't serious!" Buffy yelled, letting out a very childlike squeal as Faith got the upper hand, pinning her down.

"Well ya know what they say, be careful what you wish fo— hey!" Faith exclaimed as she felt strong hands pulling her away from Buffy.

"That's enough you guys," Xander said as he lifted a wiggling Faith off the ground. "You can continue this when you're both back to full size. Perhaps with mud and bikinis and…" his words trailed off into a high pitched whimper as Faiths foot connected with his groin. Hard. He sagged to the ground, releasing Faith as he did so.

"Oops, my bad Xand," Faith said, smirking at Buffy who was unsuccessfully trying to smother her laughter in the fabric of her shirt.

"I'm glad this is funny for you," Xander wheezed.

"I'm sorry," Buffy managed to gasp. "It's just, this is so… do you want an ice pack?"

"Please."

"I'll get it," Cordelia volunteered, glaring hard at the mini slayers as she headed towards Giles' office, where most of the post-slaying first aid supplies were kept.

"If you're all quite done can we get back to research?" Giles asked in a strained voice as he removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes.

"No need," Oz spoke up as pushed the book he was reading over to the watcher.

"Magus crepundia," Giles read off the page. "Magic toy," he added in English. "The enchanted object turns anyone who touches it into a child. Physically that is. It was often used in the sixteenth century to render strong enemies defenseless. The effects can only be reversed by…" the watcher trailed off, grimacing as his eyes scanned the page.

"By what?" Buffy pressed.

"By the person who cast the spell," Giles finished with a sigh.

"Oh great," Faith exploded. "He's probably half way to Australia by now."

"Probably not quite yet, but we need to move fast." Giles said gravely.

"I can check the docks," Oz volunteered.

"Me and Cordy can do the airport," Xander added as he carefully stood up, still holding his ice pack in place.

"Great, Giles we can check the bus and train stations," Buffy piped up, already heading towards the library doors.

"Ah Buffy," Giles called out.

"What?" The slayer turned, frowning in confusion

"I think it's perhaps best if you and Faith stayed out of harms way." Giles said, ignoring the chorus of protests that erupted from the two girls as he pressed on. "Willow, can you take them to Buffy's place?"

-----

Willow pressed the doorbell, silently wishing that she hadn't been volunteered for the job of escorting the two little slayers home. She had managed to talk them out of a shortcut through a graveyard and a quick stop at the bronze, but it would be a long time before she would be able to erase the memory of mini Faith talking about the hungries and hornies.

There was the sound of footsteps in the hallway and the door swung open. "Willow," Joyce greeted with a smile.

"Hey Mrs. Summers," Willow said, suddenly feeling nervous. She hadn't given much thought to how she was going to explain this to Joyce.

"Is everything alright?"

"Something's happened," Willow said. "I-it's not bad," she added quickly as she saw Joyce pale. "It's Buffy and Faith, they're ok just a little… little a-and well…" the redhead stopped babbling and stepped aside, revealing the two small girls standing behind her.

"Hey Mrs. S," Faith said with a small wave. "Don't mind me crashin here till I grow a couple more feet right?"

"That will be very soon," Buffy interjected quickly. "The gang's working on a way to fix this and… uh mom?" Joyce was frozen in the doorway, staring down at the two girls, her eyes wide and shining with unshed tears.

"Mrs. Summers?" Willow looked worried.

Joyce seemed to shake out of a daze as she slowly bent down, reaching out and wrapping her arms around her daughter. "My baby."

"Mom," Buffy laughed nervously, trying to ignore Faith who was watching the scene with a look of amusement. "Don't judge the book by its cover, its still eighteen year old Buffy in here."

"Okay sweetheart," Joyce said in a voice that told Buffy her mother was choosing to ignore what she had just said. "Let's get you inside," Joyce picked her daughter up, hugging her close as she grabbed Faiths hand, ignoring the small girl's resistance as she pulled her into the house.

Willow hung back for a moment, a small smile playing on her face as Faith twisted around, her eyes silently pleading Willow for help. "This is going to be interesting," she said as she stepped over the threshold, pulling the door shut behind her.

-----

**2nd Authors Note: **azninsomneac I gotta dedicate this part to you for your little premonition about Xanders... ahem… misfortune. Lol!

Anyway thank you for reading and (hopefully) reviewing everyone!


	3. A trip to the mall to find the fun

**Authors Note: **I wrote this during a blackout. Obviously my muse blacked out too because I just can't seem to get this part right. I'm posting it anyway or this fic will end up dying. Not that you needed to know that but what can I say, I'm chatty. Anyway thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter!

-----

"Oh this is darling!" Joyce Summers grabbed a tiny shirt off the rack, smiling admiringly at the design on the front. Despite the gang's best efforts the night before, Ethan Rayne hadn't been found. The Scoobies had started searching for a way to find him or reverse the spell, and Joyce had taken on the task of preparing the mini slayers for what could be extended stay.

"Nice," Buffy commented, then turned back to staring longingly at the adult shoe section just across from where they we're standing. "You know while we're here maybe we could shop for normal sized Buffy too," she suggested hopefully.

"Maybe next time sweetie," Joyce said absently, giving her daughter a light pat on the head before grabbing another shirt from the overcrowded rack. "This would be perfect for Faith." She looked up and frowned. The brunette in question was nowhere to be seen. "Faith?"

A small head popped out from behind a pillar. "Yea?"

"Honey please stay where I can see you." Faith just scowled at Mrs. Summers and disappeared from sight. Joyce let out a weary sigh and turned to her daughter, her eyes imploring.

"I'll get her," Buffy volunteered before her mother could ask. Faith was not thrilled about her second childhood and right now, Buffy couldn't blame her. Peeking around the pillar the blonde desperately tried to repress a smirk. "Faith?"

"What?" the brunette slayer snapped, folding her arms self consciously across her shirt. Buffy's childhood clothing hadn't made it in her move to Sunnydale, and the next alternative had been Willow's old clothes, which were best described as miniature versions of what she wore now. Buffy had gotten off easily, with a plain pair of jeans and a baby blue shirt with a bright flower on the front. Faith however, wasn't so lucky. The fabric of her shirt was bright pink, and stitched to the front was a fuzzy cloth lamb sniffing an equally fuzzy piglet. It came with a matching skirt, which had baby farm animals dancing around the hem.

"Mom wants you to lurk where she can see you," Buffy said.

Faith narrowed her eyes. "Tell your mother I'm fine right here B." Her voice was soft and threatening, and any other day it would have made the blonde slayer back off. But today Faith was just overthree feet tall, and, well, adorable.

"Can't do that," Buffy said as she grabbed her fellow slayers arm, dragging the reluctant girl around the corner.

"Let go," The brunette snarled as she tried to squirm free.

Buffy rolled her eyes. This was ridiculous. "No!" She gave the other slayers arm an extra hard tug, which sent her sprawling. Faith scrambled to her feet, giving the blonde a retaliatory shove which sent her stumbling back a few steps. "Oh you did not just do that," Buffy growled as she clenched her fists, starting towards the other girl.

"Fraid I did B," Faith said, adopting a defensive pose as her counterpart approached.

"Girls!"

Buffy and Faith froze, eyes moving as one to look up at the irate woman who was striding towards them.

"That's it," Joyce bent down and scooped Buffy up and grabbed Faith's hand, marching them briskly towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked as she shifted nervously in her mothers grip.

"Home."

"What about clothes?" Faith looked stricken.

"I'm sure Willow's old things will be just fine," Joyce said icily.

"Mom wait," Buffy implored as she wrapped her tiny arms around her mothers neck, letting her head drop to her shoulder. "We're sorry."

Joyce faltered as she stared down at her daughter. Buffy looked up at her, eyes wide and lip jutting out just a tiny bit. It was a look Buffy had spent years perfecting and it worked every time. "Okay." Joyce sighed and turned around, heading back into the department store. "But I can't watch you while I'm shopping."

-----

Faith stood stock still, fists clenched at her sides and eyes downcast as other children frolicked around her. She was in a ball pit. Mrs. Summers had deposited her and Buffy at the small childcare center in the middle of the mall with promises she'd be back in an hour to pick them up. It had only been ten minutes and Faith was already wishing she was somewhere else. Like a bar, or a graveyard or even her dingy motel room. Anywhere that wasn't a ball pit.

"I haven't been in one of these in years," Buffy twirled around with her arms outstretched, grinning as brightly colored balls scattered everywhere. Her smile faded when she turned back to face Faith, who was looking at her with an expression of annoyance and disbelief. "What?"

"You're really gettin into this B."

"Well yeah," the young blonde dropped her arms and began to toy with one of the plastic balls. "I mean we're getting to relive our childhoods, people would pay…" she trailed off. Faith had dropped her eyes again and her tense body language conveyed a very clear message. Reliving her childhood was not the brunette's idea of a good time. Faith rarely talked about her past, but from what she had mentioned it wasn't a stretch for Buffy to imagine that her fellow slayer's childhood hadn't been ideal. "Faith…" Buffy began. "We're stuck like this. So we can spend the whole time fighting with each other and brooding, or we could enjoy it. Do things we loved to do…" she winced as Faith clenched her fists tighter. "Or things that we didn't get to do." She added carefully.

Faith raised her head slowly, her pain filled brown eyes meeting soft green ones. There was a moment of tense silence as the slayers stared at each other then Faith looked away. "Whatever," she muttered as she turned around, beginning to wade to the edge of the ball pit.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. She wasn't giving up that easily. Faith was all about finding the fun and right now, she needed a little guidance. Hefting the ball she had been playing with the blonde drew back her arm, took aim, and threw. It ricocheted of the brunette slayers head.

Faith froze. Slowly she turned to face Buffy again. The blonde stared back at her wide eyed, feigning innocent confusion. Faith hesitated for a moment then rolled her eyes, turning away again. Almost immediately she felt another ball bounce off her back. Whirling around, she smirked. Buffy was poised mid throw, still as a statue. Reaching down the brunette slayer scooped up a few of the vibrant spheres, unable to hold back a mischievous grin as she advanced towards the other slayer. "Oh it's on Tinkerbell."

"Tinkerbell?" Buffy only had a moment to look offended before she was pelted repeatedly by Faith. Letting out a little scream she threw the ball she was holding and scrambled for cover.

Faith laughed as she scrambled after her target. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**To be Continued...?**_

Feedback is my anti-drug! Or possibly my drug… yeah... it's my drug. Feed my addiction!


	4. The floor is what?

**Authors Note: **Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! You all rock. Seriously.

--------

Faith stood in front of the mirror, turning from one side to the other as she examined her reflection. She was wearing her new clothes from the shopping trip, a dark green shirt with the ninja turtle's logo on it, a pair of dark blue jeans and black Chuck Taylor's. It wasn't skin tight leathers and combat boots, but after spending nearly a day in Willow hand-me-downs it was a welcome change.

"Vain much?"

"Says the girl who takes an hour to get ready for slaying," The brunette turned and smirked at Buffy, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, legs swinging well above the ground. She was wearing light blue jeans and a soft pink shirt with a pattern of glittery butterflies dancing up the side. To complete the look she had matching butterfly pins that held stray whips of her hair out of her young face.

"I don't take that long," Buffy said defensively.

"Whatever you say B," Faith said as she crossed the room and scrambled up onto the bed next to the blonde. "Shouldn't we be downstairs with the gang?"

"Researching?" Buffy asked incredulously as she flopped down onto her back, grabbing Mr. Gordo and resting him on her stomach. "If they wanted our help they'd call us," she reasoned as she began to toy with the stuffed pig's ears.

Faith nodded as she sat back against the pillows, restlessly tapping out a beat on her knee with her fingers as she scanned Buffy's room. After a few moments a mischievous smile spread across her face. "Wanna play a game?"

-------

"We could try another locator spell," Willow suggested as she closed yet another ancient book, placing carefully on the stack she'd already been through. She, Giles, Oz, and Xander had been researching since early that morning and so far had found nothing.

"Ethan's a strong wizard, he can easily block simple spells like that," Giles said, wincing as he heard a loud thump from upstairs.

"Maybe Ethan's not the one we should be looking for," Oz suggested as he leant back against the sofa. There was another thud and creaking sounds, accompanied by a muffled squeal.

"What do you mean?" Giles asked, looking up from his book and squinting intently at the spiky haired teen.

"Maybe he's working for someone."

"It's is a definite possibility," Giles said gravely. There was a sudden burst of excited chatter from upstairs, then silence. "Even if he isn't, in this current state both of them are extremely vulnerable. If any creature discovers what has happened they could be in great danger…" The librarian was interrupted by a loud crash, and the light fixtures above the gang shuddered slightly. "If they don't kill each other first of course," he muttered.

"Girls," Joyce's worried voice floated out of the kitchen. "Are you alright up there?"

"Yes," the slayer's chorused in response, followed by muffled giggles.

"Are we sure this spell didn't affect their mental age too?" Xander asked as he glanced up at the ceiling.

"I'm beginning to wonder," Giles sighed. Before he could return to what he was reading there was a scrabbling sound and Buffy slid into view, clutching onto the banister and grinning madly. Seconds later Faith slid down too, colliding with the blonde slayer and nearly knocking her onto the ground.

"Faith!" Buffy exclaimed as she tightened her grip on the wooden rail, struggling not to slip off the end. Regaining her balance somewhat she looked over at the Scooby's, who we're all watching the two mini slayer's with looks that ranged from amusement to annoyance. "The floor is lava," Buffy explained.

"It's what?" The librarian instinctively lifted his feet off the ground and looked around in confusion.

"It's a game G-man," Xander said. "You have to move around the house without touching the ground."

"Of course," Giles said wearily as he dropped his feet again.

"Me and Xander loved that game," Willow said with a nostalgic smile as she stood up and walked over to Buffy, who was beckoning her frantically as she continued her uncontrollable slide towards the end of the rail. The hacker reached her just as she slid off the edge, scooping her friend up before she could hit the floor.

"Hey that's cheating!" Faith exclaimed in protest as Willow carried Buffy over to the sofa, depositing the small girl between Xander and Oz.

"You said there was only one rule, don't touch the ground and I didn't, did I." Buffy said smugly.

"It's still cheating," Faith muttered as she launched herself at a thin side table, which lurched violently as she landed.

"Faith!" Giles exclaimed in exasperation. "Get down from there right now!"

"Relax G," Faith said as she sauntered to the edge of the table, pursing her lips in concentration as she judged her next move.

"I'm serious, stop playing this-this ridiculous game before you hurt yourself."

"We're honing our slayer agility," The brunette slayer defended, rocking back on her heels before launching herself at the couch, landing clumsily between Buffy and Xander.

"You have no slayer agility, your slayer power is gone," the watcher snapped, the tension that had been building during the fruitless search suddenly overwhelming him. "Don't you two understand the gravity of the situation?"

Buffy dropped her gaze, beginning to nervously play with the hem of her shirt. "Giles we were just—"

"Do you?" Giles cut her off, continuing on before either of them could answer his question. "Both of you are completely defenseless! You could be stuck like this inevitably, unless we find Ethan or something in these books to cure you. And you two are acting like—"

"Children?" Joyce had emerged from the kitchen and was now standing in the hallway, arms folded across her chest.

"Yes," Giles said stiffly.

"They are children Mr. Giles," Mrs. Summers bit out. Everyone in the room could sense she wasn't just talking about the slayer's current physical conditions. Tensions between the mother and the watcher had been mounting since she had found out about Buffy's calling. Despite everything she had been told she couldn't help feeling that the man she once thought was just a librarian was at least somewhat responsible for the danger's her daughter and Faith had to face every night.

There was a heavy silence as Giles and Joyce stared each other down. Finally Giles looked away, beginning to carefully pile up the books that were strewn across the table. "I think it's ah… time to call it a night."

-------

Faith lay on her back in Buffy's bed, her eyes tracing the shadows that danced across the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Shifting onto her side she prodded her fellow slayer. "B?" The small lump beside her groaned in response and burrowed further under the covers. "B?" the brunette tried again.

"Whaaat," Buffy mumbled as she rolled over, blinking sleepily at Faith.

"If we end up stuck like this, what's gonna happen?"

"I'll never get a good night's sleep again?" Buffy said as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm serious," Faith pressed. The thought had been weighing on her mind since Giles's outburst. Unlike Buffy the brunette didn't have any family to turn to, or anywhere to go. A five year old couldn't live alone.

The blonde seemed to sense what the other slayer was thinking. "Well I don't think my mom's going to turf you out."

"Really?"

"Yeah…you could be the little sister I never wanted," Buffy joked, letting out a squeak as Faith hit her with a pillow. Grabbing her own she swung it at the brunette who immediately retaliated, laughing as a pillow fight broke out.

Outside, a dark figure stubbed out a cigarette with his scuffed boot, casting one last glance up at the bedroom window before disappearing into the darkness.

_**To Be Continued?**_


	5. Kidnapped

**Authors Notes: **Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you all like this part. I took some abstract inspiration from another episode in season three and twisted things around to work for me. Hope it all makes sense. Enjoy!

--------

"I could get used to this," Buffy announced through a mouthful of popcorn. She and Faith were sitting in front of the television, cocooned in a mess of blankets and pillows. The brunette nodded her agreement as she grabbed the remote control, beginning to surf through the channels. "Hey!" Buffy exclaimed as she made a grab for the remote. "I was watching that."

"Oprah?" Faith rolled her eyes as she held the remote out of the blondes reach, still flicking channels as she did so.

"What's wrong with Oprah?" Buffy asked as she shot Faith her patented wounded puppy dog look, her green eyes wide and bottom lip jutting out just a tiny bit.

"Not gonna work B," Faith averted her gaze from the blonde. She'd already caved to that look and let Buffy watch Dr. Phil and a double feature of Ricki Lake. She believed that had earned her some quality cartoon time. "That's more like it," she said with a grin as she stopped on a Looney Tunes episode.

"Faith," Buffy whined as her hand snaked out again, this time managing to grab the end of the remote. A brief tug of war ensued, but Faith finally managed to wrench the remote back, tucking it under the pillows behind her. Folding her arms across her chest she flashed a triumphant smile at the blonde before turning her attention back to the television. Her victory was short lived however as Buffy pounced on her, putting all her energies into tickling the tiny brunette.

"Okay, okay," Faith called out desperately between gasps and giggles as she struggled to fight the other slayer off. "Truce!"

Buffy ceased her assault and reached behind the younger girl, reclaiming the remote. "I get to watch Oprah then? No complaints?"

"You've been pickin the shows all morning," Faith protested as she cast a longing glance at the television. "Just one cartoon, come on B."

"Hmm," Buffy sat back, looking thoughtful. "No!" She dove forward, beginning to tickle Faith again. Before the brunette could even begin to defend herself the pair were interrupted by a bright flash.

Blinking hard the mini slayers stared up at Joyce, who was beaming fondly at them over the top of her camera. "You two are adorable."

"Mom!" Buffy exclaimed, but Mrs. Summers was already retreating out of the room, a happy expression on her face.

"God," Faith muttered as she sat back on her couch, rubbing her temples as she contemplated the fact that there was now photographic evidence of her predicament. She could feel a headache coming on, most likely a product of too much junk food mixed with television and play fighting. Looking up she scowled, realizing Buffy had changed the station back to Oprah. "I'm gonna get a drink," she muttered as she climbed off the sofa.

"Don't be a sore loser," Buffy called out, smiling smugly as she settled back down on the sofa, turning her attention back to the talk show. Minutes ticked by and the credits rolled, but the grumpy brunette still hadn't returned. "Faith?" Buffy called out as she sat up, peeking over the back of the sofa. "We can watch cartoons now." Her offer was met with silence. Frowning Buffy climbed off the couch and padded into the kitchen. A light breeze caught her hair and she looked over at the back door, which was standing open and swinging gently. The blonde smirked as she caught a faint whiff of cigarette smoke. "If my mum catches you smoking out there she's going to kill…." Buffy trailed off as she stepped out onto the small deck. The garden was empty. "You."

There was a soft creak behind her and Buffy spun around, stumbling backwards as a figure covered in a smoking blanket lunged towards her, grabbing her tightly. A strong hand clamped a chloroform soaked rag around her mouth before she could scream. "Lights out slayer," a familiar voice chuckled as Buffy's world faded to black.

-------

"B… B, come on wake up."

"No, sleep now," Buffy muttered and rolled onto her side, curling up into a small ball. Seconds later her eyes shot open as she felt a sharp, stinging pain across the side of her face. Sitting bolt up right she looked around, her eyes narrowing at Faith who was kneeling beside her. "You slapped me!"

"Not the big issue right now," Faith said darkly.

The blonde slayer opened her mouth to protest then closed it, as the memories of the afternoon flooded back to her. "Crap," She stood up quickly, only to hit her head hard on something above her. Hissing in pain she crouched back down again, clutching her head and squinting at her surroundings through the stars that danced across her vision. They were in a cage in the corner of a dimly lit room. "This is bad."

"That it is," another voice chimed in as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Spike," Buffy growled.

"Miss me?" The blonde vampire grinned as he swaggered over to the cage and squatted down in front of it.

"Hardly," Buffy said, her eyes blazing with anger. "Love the new tactic by the way. Hiring someone to shrink down the slayers, because that's the only way you're ever going to beat us."

"Hey!" Spike looked offended. "I only hired magic boy to do this little nibblet." He reached through the bars and gave Faith a rough pat on the head. "She was supposed to be the bait you see." He straightened up again and began to pace the length of the room. "I was going to lure you here, kill you, and then bring the newbie back to Dru as a present. Show her I haven't gone soft." He stopped, a sad smile crossing his face. "Make her love me again."

"She dumped you?" Buffy asked with an amused smirk.

Spike snarled, his features morphing into game face as he lunged towards the cage again and slammed his hands hard against the bars, which rattled violently. "I'll get her back slayer," he sneered. "In fact I think she will like having two baby slayers to play with." Reaching into his pocket he grabbed a flask, taking a large swig and wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve. "She cheated on me with a chaos demon you know."

At this Faith let out a snort of laughter. "You were overlooked for some slimy thing with antlers? Ouch."

Spike let out a howl of rage and fished around in his pockets, pulling out a key and drunkenly tried to shove it into the thick padlock that held the cage shut. "One slayer will do Dru just fine." There was the soft sound of someone clearing their throat and another man emerged from the shadows. Spike spun around, growling at the intrusion. "What?"

"I see you got them," Ethan stepped into the weak light, staring down at the two tiny slayers in the cage.

"They're little kids it wasn't bloody hard," Spike scoffed as he stood up, swaying a little as he took another long drink from his flask before shoving it back into his coat.

Ethan smiled. "Good. Then, I'll just be taking my payment and I will be on my way."

"Yeah, about that," Spike stepped towards Ethan, his hand sliding discreetly into his pocket. "I'm a bit strapped for cash at the moment …" in one smooth movement he pulled Ethan forward, impaling him on the knife he was now holding in his hand. The vampire stepped back, letting the body fall to the ground in front of the wide eyed slayers. "Terribly sorry," he chucked as he strode out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

**_To be continued…_ **


	6. Last Day

**_Authors Note:_**Eep this is a short part I'm sorry. And it might feel little rushed, but it's just how it came to me. Anyway thanks to everyone who's stuck with me, and just so you know **this should be the second last part**. So hold on! There's not much left!

--------

_**Previously:**_

"_Yeah, about that," Spike stepped towards Ethan, his hand sliding discreetly into his pocket. "I'm a bit strapped for cash at the moment …" in one smooth movement he pulled Ethan forward, impaling him on the knife he was now holding in his hand. The vampire stepped back, letting the body fall to the ground in front of the wide eyed slayers. "Terribly sorry," he chucked as he strode out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. _

--------

"We are so screwed," Faith said as she sat back against the cage bars, burying her head in her hands.

"No we're not," Buffy shot back as she paced backwards and forwards in the cage, her eyes hopefully scanning their surroundings for any possible method of escape.

"We are," the brunette insisted dully.

Buffy whirled on her, scowling. "Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are—" Buffy broke off, fixing the brunette with a glare as she ended the childish too and fro. "Grow up Faith."

"Love to, but our ticket back to normal size is lying dead on the floor over there," Faith snapped as she pointed at Ethan, who at that moment chose to stir, groaning weakly as he rolled over.

"Ethan!" Buffy exclaimed as she crossed to the front of the cage, pressing herself against the bars. The man moaned pitifully in response and his head slumped to the side. "Ethan," the blonde called again, louder this time. "Get up."

"I can't," he hissed through gritted teeth as he brought his hand up to clutch at his stomach.

"Looks like its just a flesh wound," Faith commented as she peered at the mains injuries, or lack thereof.

"Ethan, get up," Buffy repeated, her fingers clenching the bars tightly as she watched the man slowly pull himself to his knees. "Here's the plan," she said, her voice firm and threatening. "Your going to help us get out of here, and then you're going to magic us back to normal, cause like hell am I going to sit through all that school again. Got it?"

"What makes you think I won't just leave you here?" Ethan said with a weak chuckle as he managed to stand up, leaning against the wall for support.

"Because you're a useless, selfish coward who wants to make it out of here alive?"

There was a heavy silence as Buffy and Ethan stared each other down. Finally the man nodded. "I knew you'd get out of this just so you know," he said, managing an endearing smile.

"Whatever," Faith said as she too stepped up to the bars. "Let's do this."

-------

After finding something heavy enough to break open the cage, escape had been easy. The mini slayers had half supported, half dragged Ethan past Spike, who had passed out in the hallway in clear view of a large window. After Ethan had been sent to hospital and Buffy and Faith had returned to an incredibly relieved Joyce Summers, some of the less 'vertically challenged' Scooby's had been sent to check on the lovesick vampire. They had done a cautious search of the dilapidated house, only to find it abandoned and devoid of any telltale piles of dust. Spike had obviously woken up and skipped town. Both slayers vowed to make his un-life hell if he ever set foot in Sunnydale again, but right now, they could relax.

"Last day of freedom huh," Buffy commented as she and Faith wandered across the soft green grass of Sunnydale community park.

"Freedom?" Faith said incredulously. "Last I checked, not being able to go anywhere without an adult isn't what you'd call free." She said as she jerked her head at Joyce, who was trailing behind the pair.

Buffy just rolled her eyed, then beamed as she grabbed Faith's hand. "The swings are free," she said excitedly as she tugged on Faiths hand, dragging her towards the small assortment play equipment.

"God what are you, five?" Faith asked, smirking as she watched Buffy scramble onto one of the swings.

"Hilarious Faith," Buffy said dryly. "Come on, swinging contest," she said as she patted the swing beside her. "Whoever loses has to slay the next slime filled demon that turns up in town."

The brunette grinned as she climbed onto the swing next to Buffy and kicked off the ground. "You're on Tinkerbell."

"Don't call me that!"

-------

"So it's a draw then?" Buffy asked breathlessly as she dug her heels into the dirt, bringing her swing to a stop. The pair had been at it for at least half an hour.

"B I totally kicked your ass," Faith said as she stopped her swing too, twisting the seat around to face the blonde.

"No you didn't," Buffy protested. "Mom who won?"

"I think Faith did honey," Mrs. Summers piped up from the bench she was sitting on.

"But…but," Buffy's eyes widened and she shot a pleading look at her mother who just shrugged, suddenly becoming very interested in the magazine she had been thumbing through. Looking back at Faith she scowled at the brunette's smug expression.

"Sure hope its one of those exploding kinds of slime demons," Faith said teasingly, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she twisted her swing around a few more revolutions, the chains clinking and creaking in protest as they wound together. Lifting her feet off the ground she grinned as she spun around quickly before coming to a jerky stop.

"Whatever," Buffy muttered as she slumped in her seat. A comfortable silence fell over the pair for a few minutes, Faith repeatedly twisting up the chains of her swing, and then spinning around, and Buffy staring at the ground, lost in thought. "We can still do this right? When we're back to normal?" the blonde finally asked.

"Swinging?" The brunette asked distractedly as she came out of yet another spin, and prepared to repeat the process.

Buffy's hand shot out and grabbed the chain of Faith's swing, stopping her. "I mean hang out and stuff," she said seriously as her hand slid down to cover Faith's, giving it a little squeeze. "We only really hang when major slayage needs to be done, and I like hanging with you, so I was thinking maybe we could do some bronzing and other non slayery activities like bowling or… well not bowling I don't like the shoes, but maybe—"

"I'd like that," Faith cut off the blondes babbling. The pair fell silent again and Faith stared at the ground for a moment, before looking up at Buffy again, a mischievous expression on her face. "Can I still share your bed?"

"Faith!"

_**Stay tuned for the final installment!**_


	7. Kodak moments

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the delay, school started up and I just couldn't get this part to work right, and I'm still worried about the end! Hope it all makes sense and thanks for your patience everyone.

-------

Buffy tilted her head to the side, examining Faith skeptically. "Are you sure that'll still fit you once we're de-cursed?"

"It'll stretch," Faith said, flashing the blonde a reassuring grin. In preparation for the reversal spell, the brunette was dressed in her oversized adult clothing, except for the children's Ninja Turtle's shirt Joyce had brought her.

Buffy rolled her eyes and made a disbelieving sound as pulled a large sweater over her head. It was followed by a squeak as she flailed around, caught in the tent of fabric, her elbow snagging in one of the sleeves and her head missing the collar completely.

Faith smirked and stepped forward, tugging the shirt to the side so Buffy's head emerged from the collar, her hair tousled and crushed down against her face.

"Thanks," the blonde said, a half smile forming on her lips as she watched Faith start to pull her leather jacket on, spinning around in a half circle in the process of finding the sleeve. "You are the cutest kid."

The brunette shot her a glare as she turned to walk out of the room, but instead ended up in a heap on the floor, tangled in the long legs of her leather pants.

"Graceful too," Buffy added as she walked past. Faith's hand shot out and snagged the fabric of her pants and pulled, sending Buffy toppling over beside her. "Oh real mature," the blonde said sarcastically as she struggled to her feet, only to trip over herself again, landing on her knees.

"Guess most of our grace came with the slayer skills," Faith commented as she stood up, this time hiking up her leather pants before gingerly heading for the door.

"For you maybe," Buffy said haughtily as she managed to regain her balance, following Faith towards the stairs. "I used to ice skate when I was little. That takes grace and balance and—" her words dissolved into a yelp as she tripped again on the hem of her pants, her fall stopped by her fellow slayers steadying hand.

"Balance huh?" Faith teased. The blonde shot her a wounded look and her mocking grin softened. "Tell ya what B, when this is all over you can take me to a rink and show me how it's done."

"Sounds like a plan." The slayers shared a smile as they stepped off the stairs and headed towards the living room, where the gang, Giles and the reluctant Ethan Rayne were crowded around Joyce.

"Faith, Buffster!" Xander greeted. "Come enjoy the Kodak moments."

"The what?" the two slayers asked in unison, jaws dropping as Willow held out a picture of the pair sleeping.

"Mom!" Buffy exclaimed.

"This one came out beautifully," Joyce said, ignoring her daughters and Faith's matching looks of horror as she held out the shot she had taken of them on the sofa a couple of days ago. "I'm going to frame it," she said, smiling fondly at it as she placed it down on the small coffee table.

"Yes, well," Giles cleared his throat meaningfully. "I think its best we get the proceedings underway."

"Right now?" Joyce's smile faded.

"Well I'd like to get the hell out of here if it's all the same to you," Ethan said darkly, wincing as Giles tightened his grip on his arm.

"The British brigade is right, we gotta get a move on," Faith said as she grabbed Buffy's sleeve, dragging her towards the center of the living room. "Can't protect the world from evil when we're all pint sized."

"Wait," Joyce cut in as she knelt down, reaching out and pulling the duo forward into a crushing group hug. After nearly a minute she reluctantly pulled back, smiling tearfully at the two girls in front of her.

"You're still gonna love me when I'm back to normal size right?" Buffy asked doubtfully.

Joyce laughed. "Of course honey… I just miss having my little girl around," she said wistfully, gently stroking some hair out of her daughters face.

"I'll always be your little girl," Buffy smiled and leant forward again, wrapping her small arms around her mothers shoulders, causing Willow to coo and Joyce to be overcome by fresh tears.

"Are we going to do this sometime this century?" Cordelia cut in impatiently, earning glares from Willow and Mrs. Summers. "What?"

"Y-Yes I think Cordelia is right," Giles spoke up before a fight could break out. "Ethan?" he asked, giving the man an expectant shove. The conjurer winced and rolled his eyes, then muttered something under his breath. Seconds later two full grown slayers we're standing in the middle of the room.

"Finally," Buffy blurted, readjusting her clothes before slapping Faith a high five.

"Damn right," the younger slayer agreed as she stretched her hands high above her head, the child's t-shirt climbing dangerously high up her torso, which earned the gaping Xander a shoulder punch from Cordelia. "I'm gonna motorvate," she said, already heading for the door. "Thanks for havin me Mrs. S."

"You're always welcome here Faith," Joyce said, flashing the girl a warm, motherly smile.

Faith hesitated and turned back to face Mrs. Summers, her face showing a mixture of surprise and gratitude for a split second before being pushed back under the surface. "Thanks," she said, flashing her trademark, mischievous smile before stepping out the door, pulling it shut behind her.

"She's a sweet girl," Joyce said lightly, earning bewildered looks from several of the Scooby's.

"She took your prize picture," Ethan commented with a smirk, jerking his head to the coffee table where the photo Joyce had been planning to frame had been sitting.

"Oh," Willow said, brow crinkling. "Maybe she'll bring it back or-or…"

"It's probably already in a million pieces Wills," Xander piped up.

"Definitely shredded," Oz affirmed, placing a comforting hand on his girlfriends shoulder.

"Well I still have the negatives," Joyce said as she stared at the place the photo had been sitting, before looking up at the group in front of her and forcing a weak smile. "Doesn't everyone have school?"

-------

**Epilogue**

-------

At the sound of knocking Faith grinned and swung herself off her motel room bed, bounding to the door. "Didya get it?" She asked as she swung the door open, her grin widening as she took in the state of her visitor.

"What do you think?" Buffy asked dryly as she pushed past her friend, squelching with every step she took.

"Hey it was your terms," Faith said as she reached out, gingerly running her finger down Buffy's arm, and pulling a face at the thick line of goo which came with it as she drew back. "Loser has to slay the next slime demon that rolls into town remember?"

"You totally cheated," the blonde mumbled as she tried to wipe slime off her brow with her hand, the excess catching in her already heavily coated hair.

"In a swinging contest?" Faith sounded incredulous.

"Whatever," Buffy scowled. "Did you know that demonio del moco basically translates to snot demon in English?"

"Mighta heard something like that," Faith said as she stepped back, narrowly avoiding demon goo castoff as Buffy shook her head. "Wanna freshen up?" she offered as she gestured towards the bathroom, smirking as Buffy stalked past her. "Don't clog the sink," she called out as she flopped down on her bed again.

A few minutes later Buffy emerged. Despite being still almost completely covered in mucus, she was smiling.

"What's up with you?" Faith asked as she stood up again.

"Nothing," Buffy said as she slung a slimy arm around Faith's shoulders, causing the other girl to groan in disgust. "Do you think the Bronze will let me in like this?" she asked as she steered Faith back towards the door.

"Worth a try B," Faith said coolly as they stepped outside, kicking the door shut behind them. "Hey we could go to the rink and see what happens if that stuff freezes— Hey! Don't wipe that on me..."

Outside, the chatter and laughter of the two slayers echoed across the motel complex and slowly faded into nothingness. In the deserted motel room, wedged in the frame of the bathroom mirror between a few rumpled dollar bills and coupons was a photo of two young girls, a blonde and a brunette no older than five years old, cuddled together and smiling widely.

**The End**

**More Authors Notes: **I just want to say thank you to my reviewers, lurkers, and even the people who read a few lines of the first chapter then clicked away because they didn't like it. You all rock! I have a couple more story ideas planned and they are Faith and Buffy centered so if thats what you like to read, stay tuned! I have a holiday coming up so hopefully I can write something new then. Once again, a big worshippy thanks to everyone who read this!


End file.
